harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Indira Choudry
Chocolate Frog Card? Does anyone know of Chocolate Frog Cards in ? Perhaps they were only in a specific version as I don't recall them in the PC version and haven't found any youtube videos showing them, but apparently Indira appears on one? --Ironyak1 (talk) 21:58, December 31, 2016 (UTC) From what I have heard, they appeared in the NDS version only.--Rodolphus (talk) 21:59, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the pointer - I can see that you can collect cards, but can't find anything showing the cards themselves... For some reason, this game crashes my NDS emulator as well so I can't easily play it... If anyone comes up with a lead on these HBP NDS Chocolate Frog Cards, please let me know as for now I am stuck, and if Indira is on one, they represent an unique set of cards that would be nice to document. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:55, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::So I managed to get this working a bit and best I can tell, you can collect cards, but not view them individually. They're more like Bertie Bott Beans in many of the games where you have a total that you can use to swap for gobstones and such. Unless someone can find an image or video of Chocolate Frog Cards being displayed with names or pictures in Half-Blood Prince NDS, I think Indira's appearance there is mistaken, but I'll leave it for now to see if anyone can come up with something. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:20, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I seem to recall the Famous Wizards Cards in Half-Blood Prince had the names of the Quidditch players from Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup (that was the way we got names like Kelly Whakkaarangapawarau), but no new information like birthdates or the like (alas, it's been so long since I last played, that I can't even remember if they had accompanying pictures or not -- though I think not). I don't think I have a NDS emulator anymore (it was buggy, so I got rid of it), so I can't check at the present time. Starstuff created a bunch of these articles (such as this one), perhaps she can shed some light on this? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:49, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Interesting - well at least there is some evidence/memory of it being true. Any chance you remember how to view the cards or when they list their names? (all I have is a count in inventory that when I click on it explains how to accio them or win them at exploding snap.) --Ironyak1 (talk) 03:05, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::OK, I'm starting to figure it out. It isn't for awhile into the game that you get the Folio Universitas from Jason Swann, and it consists entirely of World Cup Quidditch Teams (English, Australian, Bulgarian, USA, Spanish, Nordic, Japanese, and German) with 7 players each so 56 cards total (unless there are bonus cards). Once I get a card I'll see if it has an image or just text. At least these can be confirmed and I can outline the collection for the Chocolate Frog Cards page. Thanks for the info! --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:33, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Funny enough, Indira was the first card I got and yes they have an image. It's a bit tricky to get a clean, non-distorted screenshot as the cards are twisting and turning, but they might serve as new character images as well. I'll see what I can pull together (FYI the DeSmuME NDS emulator v 0.9.11 has been stable for me on Windows 10, although a bit slugish if anyone else wants to do a speedrun and help gather up these cards ;) Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 05:06, January 3, 2017 (UTC)